Dragons are Slayers
by Stingyxxlove
Summary: Wendy and Gajeel form a team and a jealous kinda forgotten Levy... Rated T cause I don't know what it was but it is not rated M. Ideas from Mystwalker


Gajeel wasn't the happy to lucky type like Salamander. His dragon parent, Metalicana, didn't care about him, so he thought, and he was just another guild member that goes on jobs with his cat. He noticed the bookworm had sometimes gotten close to him, and that she liked him, but he didn't like anyone that way.

Wendy was a cheerful and shy girl, nothing like her fellow dragon slayers. All they had in common were things of dragons. She loved the guild called Fairy Tail and everyone in it. Simple. But that doesn't mean she isn't a shy person.

One day, she picked a mission and asked the iron dragon slayer himself, Gajeel Redfox, if he would go with her. She also asked to form a partnership since she never had a partner. He agreed and told her they would leave the next day and have some breakfast together. He had always had a soft spot for the small dragon slayer, and so he tells himself that it was up to him to teach her what her dragon hadn't.

Later on the same day, Levy McGarden picked a mission and consulted her team." Jet, Droy," the two looked at their favorite bluenette," do you think I could take this mission with Gajeel?" The two desperately disagreed but Levy was already headed for the withdrawn man she had deemed her crush.

Gajeel noticed that the bookworm was coming for the first time that day which she usually stays there for a chance to speak with him. He notices this, of course, but ignores it. The only ones he would let in his heart would be his cat, his one day he will find out who she is mate, and his sister figure, Wendy.

Levy sat down and got boldly close to him and greeted," Hey Gajeel!" He grunted and acknowledged she was there. She puffed her cheeks at the lack of response but continued on. She had a feeling the dragon liked her as much as she liked him according to Mira, who didn't know shit. She was dead wrong." Hey Gajeel, want to go on a mission with me?" She smiled brightly thinking she would have her request excepted." Can't."

Her eyes widened in shock as she asked," I-is there a specific reason?" Gajeel finally looked at the close girl and explained," I'm going on a mission with my new partner."

Levy's heart cracked." I never knew you would partner up with anyone." Except me. She added silently. The two had been on a mission or two together but finished in an hour or so." So who's your partner?" She asked almost crying. She held in her tears wanting to know the answer to her question.

Gajeel could smell the salty scent of tears in her eyes. He looked at Levy coldly like he usually did and exclaimed," Wendy." Levy's eyes widened once again wanting to know why the small girl and the rough dragon would start a partnership.

She just got up silently and walked over to the bar and sat on a stool putting her head down to cry silent tears. Mira came over to the short girl and asked," Levy what's the matter? Did you ask Gajeel to go on that mission with you?" The snow haired girl looked up and saw said man with his cat leaving.

"He said no." Levy choked out. Mira gasped and asked," Why? He likes you right?" Levy looked at the barmaid and exclaimed," He made a partnership with Wendy and they're already going on a mission tomorrow." Mira thought about that unexpected sentence but thought back earlier that day when Wendy chose a dangerous mission and said she wasn't doing it alone. It must have been with Gajeel.

Gajeel went home and started packing and soon was asked a question." Why did you partner up with Wendy?" Gajeel sighed and spilled," I got a soft spot for the kid, ok?"

Lily motioned for him to continue, which he did," she was abandoned at five and didn't learn everything about dragons. So now I feel responsible to teach her those things." Pantherlily asked another question," so like a big brother?" Gajeel and Lily packed in silence after that question and once they were done went to sleep to be ready for the mission with their new partners.

Wendy went home to Fairy Hills and packed while talking to Carla about how well it went." He actually said yes!" She had exclaimed excitedly. When they went to the Fairy Hills bath, they saw Levy, Erza, and Evergreen were there.

As she stepped into the bath, she noticed Levy was looking depressed. She went over to her and asked," What's wrong Levy-san?" Levy looked further down and said," Nothing, don't worry about it." Erza and Evergreen were now paying attention," B-"" I SAID I WAS FINE!" Levy yelled still looking down.

Wendy went back over to Carla and made a depressing aura of her own as Erza yelled at Levy," What did she do to you Levy?! She just asked a question!" Levy stood up and left the bath leaving Erza to comfort Wendy with some of Carla and Evergreens help.

** THE NEXT DAY **

Wendy got up feeling it was best to forget what had happened the day before and looked toward to getting to the guild to meet her Nii-san. She had loved Gajeel, but like a big brother, ever since she found out he was a dragon slayer to. She had found him easier to be around then most of the other guild members.

She spoke with him mostly outside of the guild when she bumped into him and they would end up spending hours together talking about various things. She never would have guessed Gajeel could speak so much at one time but realized they were the same yet different.

She walked into the guild with a smile and was greeted by everyone, except Levy, on her way to the bar where Gajeel and Lily sat. She took a seat next to him and they greeted each other when Wendy saw a plate of food being pushed her way." Decided to get ya some food so we could get on the train." He exclaimed as he got a little green at the mention of a vehicle. Wendy noticed and smiled," I'll cast Troia on you." Gajeel sent a smile her way that was only ever seen by her.

Levy was reading a book when she noticed another bluenette walking past her smiling and waving to everyone that greeted her. She followed her with her eyes and saw her going to the bar and take a seat next to Gajeel.

The grip on her book tightened as she watched the two interact and saw something that nearly brought her to tears. He smiled a genuine smile, and she had never seen him smile like that at anyone. But he did even though Wendy saw it.

Once they left, Levy made an excuse and followed them at a distance a dragon slayer could small her. She followed them all the way into the woods and suddenly they started running.

Gajeel and Wendy were on the train when Gajeel sniffed." Oi, Wendy, do you smell that?" Wendy took a sniff and said," I was sure Levy-san said she had a job!" They continued into the woods and could still smell her scent." Ok here's they deal," Gajeel whispered to the small group," On the count of three run." They all agreed and the countdown began," three... Two... One." They all started running and in the background they could hear Levy scrambling after them.

Once they had lost her by hiding in a cave, they heard growling. They didn't turn to see where it was from and they ran like hell and before they knew it, they were at the clients house.

They soon found themselves in a study when a good looking blonde man in his early twenties came in and looked over the group.

He looked at Wendy and smiled charmingly," Hello, I am the mayors son, Jake, and who might you be?" He asked taking her hand and pecking it, standing up again. Gajeel turned into overprotective brother mode and growled at the man while pulling Wendy closer to him by her waist. Wendy blushed and scolded," Gajeel-nii! Be nice!" Gajeel did what she asked but didn't let her go and kept a scowl on his face.

Jake looked at the two, amused and started explaining the mission." A dark guild has harassed our town and stolen valuables from the people. We have called for you to help us with our predicament." Gajeel looked at the man and asked," Any monsters?" Jake shook his head no and they dismissed themselves to the hotel they checked into only to find Levy in the lobby checking out a room. When she turned she saw two aggravated faces and two confused.

"Oh look who's here! I didn't know you were here!" Levy exclaimed innocently. Gajeel sighed and asked," What the hell are ya doin here Shortstack?" Levy smiled and replied nervously waving a hand," Just vacation!" Wendy but in," But we smelled your scent behind us the entire trip here." Levy sent a short glare her way and smiled at Gajeel and asked," Mind if I stay in your room for the night? They didn't have any available!"

Pantherlily had been watching with a confused face back and forth as the conversation continued and when he saw the glare from Levy to Wendy, who was looking up at Gajeel at that moment, then pieced the puzzle together. She was jealous... Of Wendy.

Gajeel was about to say no but the kid beat him to it," I don't know but if you did there would only be two beds, or I could sleep on the floor!" Levy smirked in her mind thinking ,perfect." It's alright Wendy if its ok with Gajeel two of us could sleep in one bed!" This didn't plan out well after because Levy expected to be in the same bed as her crush... Not alone. Gajeel had told Wendy to sleep in his bed with him since they were close already and it wouldn't be awkward.

Levy protested saying she was fine but they went on without her about the mission. She asked if she could be helpful, but ended up getting turned down and told to take it easy on her vacation. She mentally yelled at herself for making a stupid excuse but eventually thought about her sleeping in the same room as Gajeel, so she finally went to sleep.

After Levy was asleep, Lily, Carla, Wendy, and Gajeel got up and snuck out the window to finish the job they were given. They walked to the forest and the dragon slayers were hit with old and new scents as they went further. They kept walking in silence until they came across a building with the word, Demise, upon it. The guild was surprisingly weak and once they were done, they took the valuables and members into town to get arrested and took their reward.

The next morning Levy woke up with everyone gone and a note that exclaimed,' Finished the job! Enjoy your vacation!' She glared at the paper and left the hotel and onto the next train to Magnolia. Unknown to her the small group was in the guild already and having a party to celebrate the new partnership.

Gajeel didn't want any part of the party, and he also noticed that Wendy didn't either, but still had a small smile on her face. He went to her side and whispered in a voice only she would hear," Wanna get outta here and do somethin else?" Wendy had a thoughtful look on her face, but then smiled and nodded. Gajeel smirked and led her out of the guild unseen through the back door.

Once they were outside, it started to look as though it was going to rain, so the two ran to the woods where the closest house was that both were aloud to go to... Gajeels house. The two sat on a leather sofa and looked at each other and started laughing.

When the rain started, Wendy smiled even wider. Gajeel looked at her and couldn't resist but smile as well. The man slowly drifted to sleep and when he woke up ten minutes later, she was gone. He panicked for a moment but smelled her scent close and he calmed down.

He walked out the front door and went further out then turned around slowly, and his eyes went wide with shock and astonishment.

He didn't see the small blue haired girl he had deemed his little sister.

He saw a dragon. The silver blue scales of two wings graced the sky behind her, and the same color scales on the face of the creature. Wendy was embracing herself as she looked up at the sky.

Gajeel had decided. He would train her, to not just be as strong as him or the Salamander, but as strong as the dragon in the clouds watching her.

Wendy looked down and smiled a bigger smile than she had on before." Gajeel-nii! Isn't today beautiful?" All he could do was nod as he went back to a smirk and called back," Wanna get food? I'm starving!" The sky dragon slayer giggled and nodded in agreement as she hopped down from his roof, and was caught by Gajeel. She stopped and hugged him, which he hasn't expected, and exclaimed," You're the best brother ever.


End file.
